Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.8 \times -50\% = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -0.5 $ Now we have: $ -0.8 \times -0.5 = {?} $ $ -0.8 \times -0.5 = 0.4 $